Not on Purpose
by Zoey Writter
Summary: What if Bella was changed in the Meadow by Laurent? And if she was the mpost powerful vampire in the world and didn't know it? I know this has been done a lot, but please give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers...for now. ;-)

Chapter 1

I was standing in our once beautiful meadow, but instead of the wonderful wild flowers and green grass I was so accustomed to, I was met with dead grass, weeds, and dirt. It was as if all the beauty and life in my whole of existence up and left with him. Life wasn't worth living without those beautiful pools of topaz staring at me with love and adoration I've never seen before, making it so much more real, more like he actually loved me for that small time, but it also made it more painful when he said those words, those words that will forever be burned into my memory. "I don't want you."

I felt myself fall onto the lifeless grass, tears streaming from my eyes. He's gone and he'll never come back! I felt numb pain rake through my body. The icy fingers of depression gripped my heart and started squeezing it until I felt as though my heart was about to burst with anguish and sorrow. Life wasn't worth living anymore. I never understood when people say that a person could get so depressed that they could hurt themselves, but I felt it now. The pain wasn't even painful; it was empty, as if someone took your soul and left an empty space where it once was. The powerful but fragile muscle in my chest seemed as though it was running away screaming at me "I need him. Not you!"

"Bella?" a musical voice echoed around me and the forest.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up anxious to see the man I was so longing to see again. My soul was begging, my heart racing and my mind blank except for the one word running through my head_ please, please, please! _That feeling when you're so hopeful that you think nothing can go wrong ever again was spreading throughout my body. That feeling was the _best_ feeling in the world. But never, _ever_ get your hopes up.

"Edward!" I spun around. To see not the man my hopeful heart was longing to see once again but the stranger that was now a distant memory when actually it was only a summer ago that we met.

There standing at the end of the once beautiful meadow was Laurent. His dark skin was glistening like diamonds and jewels, beautiful but not the same as_ his_. In fact it just sent a shred through my body, piercing my heart with an iron hot dagger.

"Laurent, what are you doing here?" I asked skeptically taking a cautious step backwards. The last time I saw Laurent I was almost killed by the psychopath James.

"Oh no, do not be afraid young Bella." he said taking a step forward. His eyes looked down at the point on my neck that was surely a pulse point or my jugular. My heart was beating frantically; I was trying to slow it down. It was not helping with my fate right about now.

"I saw you here, helpless and defenseless. You see, I have been waiting for a chance to get to you...alone." The way he said it was soothingly as if it was a good thing I was stuck in a meadow alone with a bloodthirsty vampire, who was most likely out to get me!

I was slowly backing away when suddenly he was right in front of me. His eyes almost surprised. He couldn't really be surprised I mean seriously, he was a vampire with RED eyes.

"No, no, no. You do not understand." He said

"Oh, I understand you were sent here by Victoria to try to kill me, am I wrong?" I asked, well I was going to die might as well do it truthfully.

"No, I was sent here by Victoria to get you, to bring you back with me. She was going to torture you, but you are just so mouthwatering!" He cupped my face with his cold, stone hard hand. I flinched away from his touch. The cold used to comfort me, make me known of the presence of my love but now it just reminded me that I will never see his beautiful face again.

"But by me being here, I will make it fast. You will not feel a thing, I promise." His breath fanned my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the piercing pain. The pain I felt before, the wild fire in my veins, the hot boiling water pouring over me but instead of the scorching burn it was numbing as if I had stuck my hand in a fire and kept it there until the skin melted away and then slowly the bone did as well.

I just didn't expect for it to hurt so god damn much! It felt as though someone was stabbing me with a red hot iron knife over and over again. I was expecting the pain, bracing for it. But it hurt so much!

Distantly I heard a howl then I was once again on the ground. The pain was gone, but it was replaced with a hot feeling running slowly down from my neck to the rest of my body to my toes and then I was laying in the fire feeling my bones met away to nothingness. I sucked in my last breath and lay as still as I could.

My eyes finally opened to see dark green trees, I slowly sat up. Where was I? I was up on my feet before I even registered I wanted to get up. What happened?

Images flashed in my head. They were all blurry, like I was trying to read when I needed glasses. I was in the meadow, Laurent came and then he bit me! So that means I'm a vampire now. I am immortal and alone, just wonderful. A prickly sensation came to my eyes, as if I wanted to cry but I couldn't, it felt really weird. I was cut off by my thoughts when the bushes to the right of me shook. I young man with olive skin and dark short cropped hair came out of the bushes and stared at me in amazement.

"Bells, hey, it's me Jake." He slowly and cautiously stepped towards me.

Jake! I thought he was avoiding me? Oh no! He has to get away from me I'm really dangerous right now, the whole bloodlust and then the newborn strength thing, I could kill him.

"Jake, stay away from me I'm dangerous. I'm a vampire now." I meant for the last part to be quiet so he wouldn't be able to hear me, apparently it wasn't. Jake started to shake and breathe heavily. I slowly backed away from him. He looked pissed off, like really pissed off. Like he could kill someone and that wasn't very good

"You knew all along, didn't you? Knew what the Cullen's were and you still hung out around them? What's wrong with you? You are no longer Bella anymore; you are a bloodsucker, a leech. I have the right to kill you!" He said eerily calm and then he was running away. I wanted to chase after him, tell him that I'll forever be Bella that I will always be his best friend.

Pain shot through my chest and gripped onto a tree for support, careful not to crush it to dust. The pain is still here? I started running from the opposite direction from where Jake went. I needed to get away from here and fast! Just keep running, Bella. I stopped when I realized I needed to hunt.

I remember when he told me that when there kind, I mean our kind, hunted we let our instincts take over us completely. I slowly breathed in and breathed out my nose. That is when I smelt it. It was sweet and kind of meaty. I was off running before I could even think about it. I'd have to get used to this, I told myself. I followed the sent until it was so close I could practically taste it. Standing in the trees was a golden mountain lion; he was just lounging in the trees lazily. Not know his fate was sealed and he was going to be my breakfast.

I climbed up the tree and slowly and silently prowled towards the lion. He must have heard me because his head snapped up. An evil grinned spread across my lips, this was a lot more fun than I thought.

He growled and I growled back, sounding nothing like me, at all. He stealthily walked backwards, probably sensing I was dangerous, good move kitty because soon you'll be my meal! I thought towards it, momentarily forgetting all of my problems.

I lunged at him and we tumbled to the forest floor. He scratched and bit at me doing no damage at all. It was getting annoying so quickly sunk my teeth in his neck. In seconds I drained it. I pushed the carcass off me in disgust. That was easier than I thought. I got up and brushed dirt off my jeans and straightened my ripped up red and black flannel shirt.

I was running, going nowhere when screams echoed through the woods. Those weren't just any kind of screams they were pain filled screams, the kind I had earlier let go.

I stopped and sniffed the air; there was a human and something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. I started walking towards the screams until I stopped at a clearing. In the center was a human girl with raven black hair and already pale skin, but something was different about her she smelled really sweet. She was changing! I could smell the sweetness of the venom. I raced towards the anonymous girl and picked her up. There was only one place to go that we could be safe.

I had to go to _their_ house. It was a life or death situation literally. I was only a couple of miles away; I'd know I could smell them from about three miles. I started racing towards the house, trying not to think about them just her, the girl in my arms that looked about 16-17 years old, her family, what would happen after she woke up, would she want to stay with me?. Her life was in my hands, her fate, whether she'd be a killer or the alternate route.

We were finally there; luckily she stopped screaming, for some really strange reason. I raced inside, not really looking anywhere knowing that if I did I'd probably mentally shut down, and ran upstairs to Carlisle's study. I gently placed her down on the wooden floor. I just sat there, waiting and worrying what I would do. I mean I was a newborn myself, how was I going to control another newborn? I was still surprised at how easy this "newborn stage" was. I mean, I didn't attack Jake right away and I didn't go prowling for humans at all. Maybe it was all just in their heads.

2 days later the girl woke up. She was terrified, to say the least, and I had to tell her to calm down many times before she actually did and let me explain. I explained everything to her, and she was surprisingly OK with it, she even thought it was cool. I asked her why she wasn't screaming and if she felt pain.

"At first but then I felt as though I was laid down in cool water and the rest was really comfortable, almost like I was sleeping."

Her name was Annabelle Jones, but she preferred Anna. She was 16 and was lost in the woods after, sadly, finding her single mother gone from the house, all her stuff gone. For a while she just roamed the woods to clear her head and then she soon found out that she was lost when a vampire pounced on her. What scared me the most was that the vampire supposedly had fiery red hair and a cat like face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella, 17, Physical and mental shield…FOR NOW!

Anna, 16, Telekinesis

Zachary, 20, Physical appearance change

Samantha, 19, control the elements

Julian, 36, Can shape shift into any animal

Nolan, 15, can see the future

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyers, sadly. :'(

Chapter 3

100 Years later

It has been officially 100 years since Anna and I were changed. For about ten years I and Anna were alone until Zachary, also known as Zach, and Samantha, Sammie, came along. They were both born during the civil war, they never really talk about how they were changed or who changed them. All they say is that they were changed and they didn't want to kill humans to survive, so they left.

Then Nolan and Julian, Mother and son, were in a car accident. Nolan was 15 when he was changed, Julian was 36. They heard legends and horror stories about it, considering it is modern days with all those books and movies and such. What was amazing though is that we were like a family. Julian is are "single" mom, Nolan are our little brother, Zach is our older brother and Sammie is his wife, Anna is my younger sister, and I am the oldest. Of course every now and then we change it up but let's not get into that.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Anna scream in frustration. I quickly rushed into the kitchen to find Anna standing in front of the stove holding black charcoal brownies. There was flower on her face and some chocolate mix on her floral tank top. And how did egg get on the ceiling? Why do I smell mud?

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I scrunched up my face in disgust as I looked at the brownies. How did I ever eat those?

"I am trying to make brownies for Julian and her kids." She was glaring daggers at the brownies as if it was their fault they had gotten burnt and most likely taste disgusting, even to humans.

"I still can't believe she can work three jobs and not get caught." I mumbled to myself. She worked as a kindergarten teacher, a lawyer (I have no idea how she manages that!), and an author.

"Me neither, so... please help me! I wasn't a good cook in my past life, why would I be good now?" she was on her knees and she was shaking her crossed fingers back and forth.

"You are such a drama queen!" She looked at me shocked and I chuckled as I walked towards the fridge, I grabbed all the materials and saw Anna hop up on the counter and start swinging her legs back and forth.

"So, I have bad news. Before you freak, just hear me out." Anna spoke slowly.

I snapped my head towards her. That is not a good sign.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well, we have to move again, people are starting to question our non-ageyness." She replies unhappily she really like Juneau, the capital of Alaska.

I chuckled at her choice of words. I should get her a dictionary for Christmas, but she'd probably just throw it at people when they got annoying, that reminds me, I have to hide all of those heavy and pointy objects from her and Nolan.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked absently. It's not like we haven't moved before. It's been a 100 years, Whoa! I'm really old, holly crap! I'm 118 years old; I look pretty good for my age. I held back a chuckle, I crack myself up!

"Well, um, there is only one place that would take us in the middle of the year." she looked down at her intertwined hands, when it finally clicked into place it was as if someone dropped a bowling ball on my stomach. I gripped onto the counter for support, the white granite crumpling at my touch. Anna was at my side in a second. Tears slowly escaped my eyes, I know that's weird but I'm able to cry for some reason, oh and sleep. Pain shot through my chest and I gasped for breath. I know what she was taking about. Forks, which was the only place that would take us in in the middle of the year, where a lot of amazing and horrible memories happened.

"You'll be fine, there is like a one in a million chance that he will be there." Anna soothingly said to me as we sat on the floor. I breathed in a lungful of air, really trying to calm myself.

"Your right, he might, hopefully, be somewhere else." I whispered, more to myself then anything.

"See, everything will be fine." she patted my arm and stood up. She walked towards the stove and took out the brownies. I hadn't even noticed the timer go off. I got up off the floor and rushed around the kitchen cleaning up, while Anna put the brownies in a container.

I was putting the last of my things in the brown box, I'll miss this place. I ran outside and put the last box in the car. I patted the midnight blue body; I learned a few things about cars over the past 100 years. I'll always remember my first truck, that beast.

"I still think they will invent flying cars sooner or later!" Zach came out the door with Nolan hot on his heels.

"Well, if they haven't invented anything as big as that yet I do not think they ever will." Nolan said as he jumped down the porch stairs.

"You two are idiots." Sammie said pulling her crazy curly hair into two pigtails; she looked like a cowgirl, which was ironic since she grew up on a farm.

Zach smiled after her lovingly. Pain shot through my chest, stupid jealousy! I hate you jealousy, I should be happy for them. Which I am, I'm totally happy for them, like 100% happy for them. I just hate Edward and how he ruined everything, burn in hell Eddy boy!

"Okay, um, guys." Julian tried speaking, but everybody was talking at once.

"YO, GUYS! GET IN THE CARS!" she screamed and that shut us all up.

"Thank you." she said lightly, and then she hoped into my blue GMC.

Everybody piled into their cars and we took off to our destination. The rainiest place in the world besides the Amazon and you know the rain forest. Forks, Washington, the home of all my nightmares and regrets, where the Cullen's left me to rot and decay over the years and if I ever run into them again I will give them the worst time of their lives, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.

Only 12 more hours until we get to Forks and until life soon ends for me again. This is going to be a very long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Stephenie Meyers, except Sammie and Nolan and Zach and Anna and Julian and more to come. Plus the drawings I describe go to Zindy on

Chapter 4

"OK, here we are!" Julian said as she stepped out of the car. We had just pulled up to the new house; well actually it wasn't really new, it was just my old house with rooms and space added. It actually looked pretty good. I walked into my new room. I had asked somebody else to take my old room because I knew his sent would be all over the place. As I put all my things in my new room, I was thinking. What if he is here, right now? Would he even remember me? That one sent pain all over my body. Stop it; you lived all this time without him you can survive. I was going to be fine. I looked towards my digital clock on my side table. It was blinking in bright green letters 4:30 pm. I looked at my room; it had light blue walls and dark wooden floors. My bed spread was white with dark blue lining. I had pictures I drew all over my walls; I had gotten really good at the arts. I had learned to play almost every instrument, martial arts, and painting, sketching, etc. One was a recreation of Snow white, the girl had a shiny red apple in her hand and was lying in a bunch of leaves, and it was my best. But Anna liked the one with the girl with a crown of thorns on her head and tears running down her face.

"Bella, come downstairs...NOW!" Sammie screamed. Sam and I were pretty close, not as close as Anna and I was but close nonetheless. I jogged downstairs, a déjà vu feeling seeping in my emotions. Why was she all fussy? She's never fussy, unless someone she doesn't like shows up. Hmmmmm, who is it?

I walked into the living room, no ones in here. To the kitchen! I skipped my way towards the still yellow walled kitchen.

"Hey guys, who's here, I heard Sammie's voice?" I walked in and saw everybody standing in the kitchen.

"OK, now I'm super suspicious." everyone turned towards me. They looked guilty, what did they do? Nolan stepped forward.

"I've got to tell you something. Bella, I saw somebody when I was in town looking for a decent music store. Um, I-"

"Just spit it out, Noah!" I interrupted.

"It was Alice!" He blurted out. I stood there frozen. He is here.

"There's more." Sammie said. How could there be more? How could it get any worse?

"She knew we were vampires and said we had to meet up with her family...everyone has to go."

She whispered I was on the ground in seconds. Zach was there instantly, he and I are very close, and he was the best guy friend that I always needed but never had. He put my head on his lap.

"Bells, are you okay?" He was brushing hair out of my face. Familiar numb pain coursed through my chest, going to the gaping hole in my chest that stayed dormant when around my family. I shook my head no. I was not OK, definitely not okay. I was numb, like I was in cold water as a human.

"You're going to get through this, he totally missed out. You are awesome and AMAZING!" Julian said. She always knew what to say.

I slowly sat up, smiling at Zach. A single tear slid down my cheek. I can do this, he sucks. No he doesn't, you love him. A small voice told me. Of course I do! I told it. Great I am totally going CRAZY! I hear voices in my head? Yeah, I'm over the edge.

"I'll be fine, thanks guys." I smiled up at everyone and Nolan gave me a hand.

"When do we have to go?" I asked I needed to prep myself.

"Well, um, about 4 hours?" Noah said, he flinched and started running away screaming.

"DON'T KILL ME. I'M SORRY!" That made me start to laugh. I love to laugh, you know what scientist say if you laugh more you live longer!

"So, I have only 4 hours to make you even more irresistible!" Sammie said. I started to back away, stopping when my back hit the wall.

"Please, no, no, no. I am begging you!" I was putting my hands up as she started towards me an evil looking smirk forming on her lips. Then she pounced!

I was standing at the door of Zach and Sammie's room, after going through torture thanks to Sam and Anna, stupid traitor, I had decided to start my revenge plan, I thought about it and it's a good idea to make them so guilty that they will literally start begging me for forgiveness, I'm so evil! But I can't them know it's me because then Alice will try to befriend me and then Jerk-ward will try to get me back, plus try and apologize. I don't want an apology I want REVENGE!

I knocked on the door, rolling my weight from one foot to the other waiting for him to open the door. Finally after like TWO SECONDS which is long for a vampire, he opened the door. He stood there clad in jeans with no shirt, I have got to admit he was hot and I had a crush on him for like two months. Ok, maybe I _still _do, but the point is that I needed his help. I needed him to make me 'Disappear'; his ability will help me look different, way different.

"Hey, what's up?" he questioned.

"I need your help." I said hastily. My eyes stared into his, as he squinted suspiciously and mine were just blank.

"Fine, what do you want?" He probed, side stepping to let me in.

"I'm really nervous about the Cullens. I need you to make me look different, if it's not too much."

"Of course it's not too much, but I could lose focus and then you just re-appear in front of the Cullens." I had thought about that and though it was risky I was willing to do anything to start my revenge.

"I could use my shield." I spoke out timidly, looking down at my feet. Trying to look innocent isn't as hard as it sounds. I was able to hold the energy of someone's ability inside my shield and use it on myself, it's harder to use it on other things but because of practice I'm able to make a rose look like an iris.

"No, you get really drained whenever you hold onto it for too long." He reasoned his eyes concerned.

"Well, you will be doing most of it, so it won't be so bad on my part." I argued back.

"Fine but we need to start now, just in case." I nodded in agreement and we went down to the backyard.

"OK, now try to focus on only yourself, what you want to look like and so on and so forth."

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I thought of myself with long black curly hair, ending to my waist. Then I thought of starring at myself in the mirror as a human, my brown eyes turned a blue-gray. My face rounded out and I grew four inches taking my 5'4" to 5'8". I opened my eyes and looked at Zach questioningly. I hope I did it right, I mean, one time I turned my face to look human and like a stereotypical vampire, fangs and all.

"Did I do it?" Zach just gawked at me. Great, what did I do now?

"Hey guys, I know you are trying to di this whole "make over thin-oh my gosh." Noah was standing there, staring at me in awe.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

"No, you look really hot." Noah said bluntly, coming up in front of me and poking my cheek, then and Idea hit me. I grabbed Noah's face and kissed him right in the lips. When I let him go he staggered back.

"Do you wanna be my fake boyfriend and make Edward jealous." I asked, I clasped my hands together and swung them around.

"Duh!" Noah said hooking his arm around my waist.

"We need to go hun, it's time to meet the Cullens." I whispered in his ear, then grabbed his hand and raced us to the car.

"OK, you guys need to pretend I'm human and that Noah and I've been dating for like a year and I moved with you guys because you are going to change me soon. Julian act as the leader, kk?" I rushed out and they all nodded.

"Let the games begin."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank You guys for reviewing it make my life, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. *Smiles hopefully.* I noticed that Chapter 2 says Chapter 3 and Chapter 3 says chapter 4 I numbered it wrong SORRY! None of that anymore!

Disclaimer: SM owns all, because she is AWESOME!

Enjoy an Evil Bella and a Guilty Edward!

Chapter 4

I held onto Noah's hand as we walked up the porch steps, I haven't seen this house since Anna and it was harder than I thought but they didn't give a shit leaving me so why do I care? I that's right, I don't. I kissed Noah on the cheek and stood behind everyone when, I think, Carlisle answered the door. My suspicions were confirmed when I stepped out behind Sam who was "shielding" me, making sure it sounded like I had a "heartbeat". I stuck out my hand to Carlisle, pretending to be oblivious to the danger right now. Noah's arm slid around my waist protectively.

"I'm Cori, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at him, trying not to rip his head off his shoulders just because he was standing there happy.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." He shook my hand firmly and then spoke in a tone lower then he thought I could hear while I "looked" around the house in "amazement".

"Does she know about you, considering she _is _human." At the word human, Rose's and Edward's head snapped up. Rose glared at me as Edward stared at me in astonishment.

"Yes she knows." Noah growled. Anna giggled and Zach was trying to keep a straight face as I looked up at him with "love", I did love Noah but as a brother and that's why he was helping me out here.

"Of course I do, I'm going to be changed." I told them in a "duh" tone and I heard Edward growl to "silent" for me to here.

"I wanna keep her near me forever." Noah said kissing my head and I couldn't help but relish in the pretend love we had. I faked blushing while I smiled at the ground.

"Well, please sit." Carlisle gestured for us to sit down. Sam and Zach sat on the couch with Julian; Anna sat down on the floor while I and Noah sat on the arm chair. Noah sat me down on his lap and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So, we noticed that you guys feed on animals?" Emmett asked, and we all nodded, I was about to but I kept my head locked on Noah's shoulder.

"Why can't I read you guys?" Edward blurted out and everyone turned to him and I giggled, we discussed this in the car.

"I have a mental and physical shield." It keeps people with ability's to use them on us." I said lifting my head and turning my head towards to Edward coldly.

"I know who you are. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I said confidently, Noah rubbed my back reassuringly.

"How do you know me?" Edward asked frustrated.

"You broke my grandmother's heart, Isabella Swan." Edward went rigid and turned to me. Pain was evident in his eyes.

"Who was your grandfather?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but I knew better. He felt guilt; good his dumb ass deserves it.

"I don't know she didn't want to marry anyone else. She was inseminated, after my mother died, I wanted to know but we never found out. Then Grandma died, knowing what Noah was she left custody to Julian. She trusted them and so do I. But she was happy and that meant I was happy." I settled back into Noah's chest and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. Edward stared at Noah and a smile lifted his face.

"Keep hold on Cori because the Swan women are the most amazing people I will ever meet." Edward said and I felt my appearance start to weaken. I jumped up and rushed outside, making sure I didn't go too fast. I saw my hair change back to original color and my skin turned a snow white color. I ran into the forest, and just kept running until I hit the house. That was way to close, I felt Noah's hand on my shoulder.

"You OK?" he asked caringly. I just nodded and breathed deeply, feeling very sleepy. Well, that backfired…a lot. I didn't expect him to act like that; you know how hard it is to make someone feel guilty when all they do is act relieved. It just pisses me off even more!

"OK, plan B," I turned over and stared at my reappearing family. They all raised an eyebrow questioningly and I had to hold back a laugh at the funny sight.

"What's plan B again?" Sam asked. Julian, having no part in this at all just shook her head and walked inside the house. I plopped down on the ground, thinking of a plan but nothing came except having him beg for me. But I was so hoping the other plan would work, he's such a buzz kill, even when he thinks I'm dead Edward ruins my fun.

"I've got no idea." I sighed dejectedly. I lay on the ground, starring at the sky for what felt like hours.

"I have an idea." My head snapped up and saw fiery red hair and knew in an instant that it was the person who wanted to kill me for probably the past 100 years.

"Victoria?" I was on my feet in front of my family in a second, this may get nasty. She stepped back a little, hands up in surrender. Strange, that was one word to describe it, totally and impeccably strange.

"I don't wish to harm you, it's just that I saw you and decided to apologize." She said in a tone that belonged with blonde hair and bubble gum.

"Apologize?" I asked disbelieving, this cannot be happening.

"Shit just hit the fan." I heard Anna say in the background and you bet it just did.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for Reviewing! I love it when you do!

Disclaimer: SM owns all, you know besides my OC's they shall forever be mine!

Chapter 5

"I know how it sounds but I've gotten over it. James was never my soul mate and once I did find my other half I forgave and forgot. I saw that you were here and decided that I needed to talk to you." Victoria had changed a lot since the last time I saw her. She had shorter hair for instance, it wasn't as curly and it suited her well. The biggest change was her golden eyes; it made her look less evil and actually kind of nice. So I thought it would be best to talk to her and so far it seemed as though she had changed for the better.

Her new mate, Riley, hated killing innocents, as he called them, and wanted to try something else. When Victoria stated that she knew another way of living he had took the first chance he had, they were doing good considering Victoria had drank human blood for so long. But because Riley wanted to do it Victoria needed more than wanted Riley to be happy so she took up the "veggie" way. Apparently it helps your perspective on people. Victoria was very nice and to put it nicely, very blunt. She said the most embarrassing things and if I could, I would be blushing nonstop with her around.

"I'm happy you found someone right for you Victoria, and I forgive you. I'd love to meet this mysterious Riley of yours." I smiled teasingly at her and she smiled brightly, making her once menacing face innocent and warm hearted. I really was happy for her, forever and always!

"We can be besties now!" I chided and hugged her shoulders tightly while she giggled and hugged me back. You know it was a really weird couple of days. Maybe I should give up with the whole guilt trip? _Don't you fucking dare!_ Who are you? _Duh, I'm your evils self-conscious; I bet you that little goody two shoes will be here soon. _Great now I'm hearing voices in my head. That is never a good sign. _OK you can mope later; the point is you better not give up. Remember what he did to you? _I nibbled on my lip as I mulled this over. I did have a point, he did basically kill me.

**He loved you, even if he doesn't now. Don't you want him to be happy? **I swear I could just imagine a tiny me in an all red outfit with horns and a tail on one shoulder and another me on my other in a white dress and halo. _ Oh, amazing, you're here. Don't you have puppies to save or something!_ **Don't you have people to drag to hell? **_Touché, but the point is, Bella you need to at least make him squirm for a little bit. Do you know how long I'm locked up in that __small __evil part of your mind? A long time, so you owe me this much._** Do not make her feel guilty! That is low, even for you. **_Well, I'm desperate! _I held back a giggle at the little fight going on in my head. Wait, what the fudge is wrong me? But that devil did have a point; I would love to see him squirm, but how?

_YES, I WON, FINALLY!_** Oh my goodness, this is not going to end well. **You got that right angel, I have the ultimate plan. I smiled evilly, as I went inside the house, leaving behind a very confused and scared group of people.

"WAKE UP!" someone screeched and shot up in bed, my hands shot out in a sad excuse of a karate chop. I glared at Anna as I got out of the warm, comfortable, inviting bed. I HATE MORNINGS, WITH FIREY PASSION! I grumbled and then perked up when I remembered what I had in store. Yeah, my evil plans begin. Mauhahaha!

I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out the best outfit I could find. I saw at the back of my closet a shirt with a red heart on it and stripes. I paired that with black skinny jeans and red vans. I kept my hair down; I didn't feel like putting it up today. I quickly put on my mascara and lip gloss and grabbed my bag. Once I walked through the old hallway and down the stairs I was confident in my plan.

I wasn't going to hide myself from them anymore, I was strong. Edward left me and now I'm back stronger than ever. They couldn't scare me anymore; they are the ones that should be scared, not me. Sure they were around longer, that doesn't mean a damn. I had my shields and that means that I've got the advantage. If they want to feel sorry, I'll give them the guilt they deserve. I went easy on them the other day, now they get Isabella Swan, not the helpless girl who was hopelessly in love with their brother, the Isabella Swan that believes revenge is a dish best served cold, or raw, whichever one comes first.

"Whoa, what's with the evil look, Bells?" Sam asked as she passed me to go into the living room. I smiled sweetly at her and responded coldly, "Just some plans." Zach gave me a look and I just grinned.

"Aren't you going to disguise yourself?" he asked dumbly. I shook my head no and quickly put my headphones on. I was going to drown them out as much as I can.

_Well this is how it starts_

_Two lovers in the dark_

_On the run from the one that they call Sheriff Spark_

_Six guns by their side_

_And bullets around their waist_

_The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free_

_But were seen by the good eye of the mean Billy Green_

_And he screamed on the top of his lungs_

"_They're on the run!" _

_It's the two wild sliders_

_Grab your holsters and your guns. _

_(Lay me Down- Dirty Heads)_

I was out the door in an instant and started up the car and waited for a second until Noah was in the car, before he even shut the door I was on the road and on the way to school, or what most people call it, Hell. The car ride was silent and I didn't mind it that way, Noah knew I needed time to myself.

I pulled up in and empty spot far away from the Cullens, I felt their eyes on me once I stepped out of the car. I heard an intake of breath and I smiled slightly. I slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the person who broke me so many years ago. His eyes were wide and full of disbelief; I brought up my hand and waved my fingers in a sort of greeting. If possible, his eyes grew even wider and I had to hold back a laugh. I smirked and walked towards the office.

A young girl was in the place of Mrs. Smith, she had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was probably around twenty-five. In front of her was a name plate with the words, "Miss Chelsea" on it. I smiled up at her and leaned forward onto her desk. She smiled back brightly and happily.

_Wow, she's beautiful! Just as beautiful as the sexy young guy Jasper Hale._

The words rang clear in my mind but I saw or heard no one and her mouth didn't move at all. Ohmygawd, I just read her mind. Well, that is not normal. I shook the shock off and stood straight up, noting Noah and Anna entering the small room.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my family, we're new here." I spoke smoothly and made sure I didn't scare her. Anna and Noah were only coming because Sam and Zach looked too old to be in high school. Trust me, Anna put up a hell of a fight. She screamed, kicked and smashed MY lamp. Yes, she does have anger issues.

"Hi, welcome to Forks High! Here, get all of your teachers to sign these and then come back here after school. These are your Schedules and maps of the school. Enjoy your day!" Wow, she was very peppy. We walked into the halls and saw Alice not standing too far away.

Oh, she wants to play that way. Now you got me angry, and you will not like me when I'm angry! No, I'm fucking pissed off. Ha, No more misses nice girl.


	6. Author Note

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated but I had a lot of thinking to do. I can't really think of anything for "Not on Purpose". It's just blank. Don't kill me. Sorry guys I love this story and it is taking a gigantic toll on me to put it on HIATUS. Not stopping the story, HIATUS!


End file.
